Years in the Making
by swilloughby
Summary: Several years after the letter Tommy is leading a new ranger team and has requested a meeting to introduce his new team to some of his old team. Will sparks reignite?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just walking by you would expect nothing but normalcy out of 1993 Meadowlark Road. The simple brick house with its two car garage, maroon shutters, and perfectly trimmed hedges showed no outward signs of anything other than a perfectly average couple living there. Little did the people innocently passing by know is that the habitants of this particular home were once part of a specifically chosen group of people who helped to save the world.

Jason Scott and Katherine Hillard reconnected several years after their last individual stints as Power Rangers. They bonded quickly over their shared pasts and within no time they were dating. Just one year later Jason found himself on bended knee asking Kat to become his wife and one year after that they were wed. They purchased their beautiful home on Meadowlark and the world has been seemingly quiet ever since.

Until last week that is. Last week came a phone call they never expected. Tommy Oliver was back in spandex as the black dino ranger leading three teenagers into battles. Tommy had this idea to introduce Zordon's chosen to his new team and requested a family reunion so to speak.

"Jason? Are you sure she's going to show? She said she would be here by 11 a.m. and it's almost 12 now."

"Give her 10 more minutes Kat. I just can't imagine her not showing up for this," came Jason's reply.

"I hope she does. I may sound selfish, but I just want to see her! It's been almost a year. Why are we all so awful at getting together?"

"Because you two are the only ones who stayed in Angel Grove! I've missed you guys!" said the girl Jason and Kat had been patiently waiting on busting through their front door. Her light brown hair had grown to the middle of her back, but everything else was still perfectly her. Including her signature pink clothing.

"Finally Kim. We were leaving in 10 minutes if you weren't here," said Jason while going in for a hug. "I have missed you so much. I was worried you had changed your mind."

"I'm still considering calling my cab back. That's what took me so long by the way. My plane was delayed, then I couldn't find a cab, once I found one we hit some traffic, and it was just one thing after another. Maybe that's a sign. Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Stop it," came Kat butting in, "Tommy has asked for all of the originals. That's you too. He wants you to come."

"I just don't know. We didn't speak at your wedding. We've barely said 5 sentences to each other since that time Jason and I got kidnapped and turned into lava food. Maybe including me is just a formality and he didn't want to be rude."

At this Jason interrupted, "Kim. Shut up. Get your bag; put it in the trunk, go pee, and then get in the car. It's time to go."

Kim went and got her pink suitcase with white polka dots and put it in Jason's car. She just couldn't believe she was about to be spending a weekend with all of her best friends, including Tommy. No work, no bills, no responsibilities. Just friends, fun, and being carefree. And hopefully not making a bigger mess than she already had all those years ago.

* _I hope this weekend goes good. It's been 7 years since the letter. And I know it was the right thing at the time to do. I need to talk to him. To explain why I sent the letter. That's my goal for this weekend. And to figure out how many other colors Tommy is going to try and occupy as a ranger*_

"Alright. Just let me run to the restroom real quick and I'll be ready to go. As ready as I'll ever be anyway," said Kim.

Ten minutes later and the three former rangers were piled into Jason's car and they were pulling out of the driveway.

Reefside was only a 2 hour drive from Angel Grove. So at 2:05 the car was pulling into the local Marriot and the three passengers were walking to their rooms.

"We're lucky they had 2 adjoining rooms left. That's the last time I don't try and make reservations ahead of time. I did not want to be rooming with the two of you. No offense."

"None taken Kim. We didn't want you in there with us either," said Jason while laughing.

"Before you two start a verbal war, how about we take 15 minutes to put our stuff away and then head to the Cyber Café Tommy has mentioned. Did he say his friend owned it or something?"

"Yeah, Haley owns it. Sound good to you Kim?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you in a few," said Kim opening the door to room 207. "And you two keep your clothes on! No time for a quickie!" she yelled before quickly shutting the door.

* _Well, I made it to Reefside. One step at a time Kim. One step at a time*_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After spending the past 2 hours in a vehicle it was a no-brainer when Kat suggested they walk to the Cyber Café. Reefside was similar to Angel Grove in the fact that could you get anywhere in a 15 minute walk. First taking a small moment to reassure Kim again, the three set on their way.

"So have you guys met Haley before?" asked Kim.

"Kat hasn't, but I met her when I visited Tommy during his college experience. They had an apartment together and I slept on their couch for a couple days hanging out."

"Oh. I didn't realize they lived together… were they serious?" asked Kim. It had been several years but for a moment she could feel the familiar twinges of jealousy thinking of Tommy in a relationship with someone else.

"It wasn't like that. College was expensive, but they didn't like the dorms and sharing an apartment just made sense. They could split the costs in half and it was easier to afford that way."

"That's smart thinking. What is she like though?"

Kat spoke first, "From what I've gotten from Tommy she's incredibly bright. Like Billy smart except you can understand her when she talks. And fiercely protective over the people she loves."

"She's very loyal," Jason continued. "She's one of those people that you meet once and you're immediately their friend. She just adopts you into her circle. And once you're her friend you stay her friend."

"She sounds amazing. I wonder what she already knows and thinks about me."

"Kimberly, I don't think this is going to be nearly as bad as you think it is. You know Tommy. And I was there after the letter. I can't lie to you, he took it pretty hard. But I can honestly say I don't think he held on to any old grudges. It's not like him. I don't think he has it in him. If anything he just wanted you to be able to be happy," said Kat trying to make her friend feel better.

* _I know she's right, but I can't help but wonder what I'm about to get myself into. I know Tommy. Or I knew him at least. I just need to talk to him and explain why I did it. For my own peace of mind. And maybe we'll be able to find our old friendship one day.*_

They continued walking to the café in silence, taking in all the scenery and looking at the shops they passed by. It was just a few minutes later they found themselves walking through the front door of Haley's Cyber Café.

*bell chime*

"Hi! Welcome to Haley's Cyber Café. What can I….Jason! What are you doing here?" came from the vibrant red head in glasses as she came from behind the counter to hug Jason.

"Hey Haley. We're here visiting Tommy. Not really café talk if you know what I mean. Let me introduce you though!" Jason grabbed his wife and pulled her forward. "This is my wife Kat. I still haven't forgiven you for not making our wedding by the way."

"I had the flu Jason! Get over it," she said turning to Kat. "I'm so happy to finally meet you though. I've heard a lot about you from Jason and Tommy."

"Same here. I can't believe it's taken us this long to actually come face to face."

Jason reached around them to grab the last girl's arm and pulled her forward, "And this is…"

"You're Kim."  
"Yeah, I am. How did you know that though?"

"How could I not? I've seen a dozen different pictures of you," came Haley' reply.

"Oh. Um, well I'm not really sure what to say right now. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Jason."

"It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you from Tommy."

"Really? I hope it wasn't too awful."

"It actually was all good. I promise."

"That's really good to hear. So I'm guessing you're in on the reason for our visit?"

"Yep! I'm the tech advisor for them. Kind of like what Billy did after a while from what I hear."

"So," began Jason, "would the newbies happen to be the girl and two guys over there on the couch and chairs?"

"That's them. How did you know though?"

"Maybe just a former member intuition thing. Or it could be that none of us have ever been inconspicuous in wearing our colors."

For a moment everyone stopped and stared at each other realizing that even now they all still wore something of their color every day. Jason with his red shirt, Kat in her pink top, and then Kim with her pink shorts and sandals. Some things just never change. And none of them ever wanted it to anyway.

"Well I'm going to run into the restroom real quick, so why don't Kat and Jason grab some smoothies and sit somewhere."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," said Haley. "It looks like I'm getting some more customers and need to get back behind the counter anyway. What kind of smoothie can I get you?"

"I want pineapple/mango, Kat wants a raspberry/banana, and Kim will drink a strawberry/kiwi," Jason replied.

"Thanks Jase. I'll be back in a bit." And with that Kim walked off towards the restroom.

"It's funny," started Haley, "I know somebody else who always orders a strawberry/kiwi smoothie when he's here too."

Haley walked away to get their smoothies ready and Jason and Kat made their way to a table.

*Bell chime*

"Hey Haley! Can I get a smoothie please?" In walked a man in his twenties with short cropped hair, blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket.

"Strawberry/kiwi?" asked Haley.

"What else would I get?"

"You have some friends here by the way. They're at a table over by the kids."

All of a sudden shouts of "Hey Dr. O!" started coming from the teenagers in the lounge area.

"Hey guys! How is everyone today?"

"Everything was going good," said the girl in yellow, "except Connor here won't stop calling me babe!"

"Connor calls Kira babe, Kira hits Connor, I sit back and watch it laughing," said the boy in blue.

"I mean, you could help a guy out Ethan," complained Connor, the one in red.

"I don't remember any of us bickering like this. Were we like this?" came a sweet, feminine voice.

"Kat?! Oh my gosh! You guys are here already! I forgot what time you were coming in. I'm so sorry. Where's Jason?"

"Right here Tommy," he said while going in for a hug. "It's really great to see you. It's been too long. Though it looks like your swiss cheese memory is the same."

"I'll say. I can't believe I forgot what time you were getting here. I really am sorry man."

"It's no big. Really. We've already checked in and everything. We're all yours for the rest of the day."

Connor turned to Kira and Ethan, "Who are these people?"

Neither of them had an answer and turned around to watch the interactions, hoping to maybe figure out who these people talking to their teacher and mentor were.

Haley walked over with a tray of smoothies, "Alright guys. I've got smoothies. One pineapple/mange, one raspberry/banana, and two strawberry/kiwis."

"Haley, I can't drink two smoothies. I only needed one."

"Well only one is for you. The other is for…"

"Me. I ordered a strawberry/kiwi too… Hi Tommy."

For a moment it was like time stopped. Brown eyes met brown eyes and held for seconds. And for the time being they were the only two in the room. They didn't notice the other three adults watching them, holding their breaths waiting to see what would happen. Even the teenagers were left speechless. Not knowing why, but knowing that this moment was sacred and deserved of their quiet and stillness.

Finally Tommy spoke, "Kim?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kim?"

"Hi Tommy."

Once again the room was plunged into silence. Right there in front of him stood the one girl, now woman that he had never been able to shake out of his system. Other than Jason and Kat's wedding he hadn't been in contact with her since Murianthis. For a moment he stared at her, just taking her in. Her hair was the same color but longer and slightly curled. Her pink shorts and flowing white top reminded him of their youth but at the same time showed how she had grown and matured. Seeing her in white, the color he always loved and identified with the most out of all of his ranger colors, never ceased to make his heart skip a beat. Today was no exception. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and the rest of the patrons in the café noticed as well.

Jason and Kat were trying their best to hide their knowing smiles but one look at each other and they both broke face. Haley watched with some slight skepticism, but a hopeful expression lingered behind her focused eyes. The kids off to the side had no clue whatsoever what was going on. They knew it was big though and waited to see what would happen next.

Tommy couldn't tell you how long he stood there just staring at her. It felt like hours to him. Kim started fidgeting and playing with her fingers, a sign she was getting uncomfortable and nervous and all of Tommy's reservations melted away.

Opening his arms wide he smiled at Kim. "Hello Beautiful."

Nobody expected Kim to do what she did, but she ran at Tommy and jumped right into his arms just like they were teenagers again. Everyone simultaneously let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding as they watched the reunion years in the making take place.

Tommy's arms folded around the small body that clung to his own and he closed his eyes taking it all in. One tear slid down Kim's cheek as she gripped his neck tightly, softly whispering, "Hi Handsome."

Slowly Tommy lowered Kimberly to the ground and let her go. They shared one more smile and walked to their friends.

Tommy looked over to the kids and waved them over. "Guys come on over here. I need to properly introduce you. This is Jason Scott, Kat Scott, and Kimberly Hart. And this is Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, and Ethan James. Let's finish our drinks and then we'll head back to my house where we can actually talk."

"How far away is your house? We walked here from the hotel," threw in Jason.

"You'll need to ride with me. It's definitely not walking distance."

"Let's just get these to go and take them on the road then. Save a little more time."

"Sounds good to me," said Kim trying to sneak a glance at Tommy. "There's a lot we all need to talk about."

Everyone got a to go cup for their drinks and made their way outside.

"I'm in the jeep right there. You three can ride with me. Connor, Ethan, and Kira can follow in Connor's car. It's about a 15 minute ride so it won't take long."

"Cool," said Jason, "let's get going then. Kat and I can sit in back. Kim take shotgun."

"Sure," came Kim's nervous reply.

The ride passed quickly, Jason and Kat kept Tommy involved in conversation pretty much the whole ride while Kim stared out the window thinking. Soon the stores started coming spaced further apart and eventually changed to trees.

"Where exactly do you live?" asked Kim. "We're not in town anymore at all."

Tommy pulled onto a side road and proudly pointed ahead, "Right there."

There in the middle of nowhere stood a single house.

Kat laughed in the back, "I never would have pegged you as a woodsy type."

"After all I've been through I figured I had earned a little privacy. It's come in handy with recent events too. I had no idea how handy it would come when I bought it."

"I like it. Look at all the trees and the plant life. I would love to get out there and look around. It's beautiful here."

Tommy looked stunned. "Thanks Kim. I'm glad you like it."

Kim blushed and Tommy parked the jeep. The kids pulled up beside him and immediately went running up to Tommy's front door, then let themselves in.

The adults laughed at Tommy's frustrated face. "They're going straight for the fridge. How many times do I have to tell them I don't buy food for them to eat!?" Tommy took off after the kids. "Get out of my kitchen!"

Jason, Kat, and Kim couldn't help themselves from laughing even harder as they made their way up the front steps and into Tommy's house. Walking in they could hear Tommy ushering the teens into the living room and their protests of just wanting some cookies.

"I ask some of the original Power Rangers to come back and you're worried about cookies? What is wrong with the three of you?"

"Sorry Dr. O."

"Man, I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing you called Dr. O. It's just weird," said Jason.

"It took a little getting used to. You ready for the real introductions?"

"Yeah. I'll go first. My name is Jason Lee Scott. I was the original mighty morphin red power ranger and then the Zeo gold ranger."

"My name is Kat Scott. I'm Jason's wife in case you didn't catch that. I was the second mighty morphin pink, second pink ninjetti, pink zeo, and the original pink turbo ranger."

"And I'm Kimberly Hart. I'm the original mighty morphin pink and pink ninjetti ranger."

The three teenagers finally realized what, or rather who, was standing in front of them and found themselves in complete awe. Kira was the first to regain her composure. "Hi. I'm Kira Ford, the yellow dino ranger. I'm so excited to actually meet all of you. I never thought I would get the chance."

"And I'm Conner McKnight, the red dino ranger. This is so cool!"

"I'm Ethan James. Blue dino ranger. And I second what both of them just said. Are any other originals coming?"

"Just us three. Nobody else could get away. Kat and I were due for a little getaway."

"And I happened to have a free weekend so I decided to come too. So is there any particular thing you wanted us to do while we're here?"

"Not really," said Tommy. "I just thought it would be nice for the new team to meet some of the ones who started this journey they're taking over."

"Well catch us up on everything that's happened so far!" said Kat.

The group settled down to get comfortable and spent the next couple hours catching up Jason, Kat, and Kim on everything they had happened to them so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kira looked up from glancing at her watch. "Crap guys. It's 6:30. I've got to get home for dinner or my mom is going to kill me! I'm running out of excuses on being late all the time."

"Come one Kira. I'll drop you and Ethan off before we're all grounded for life," said Conner standing up to gather his stuff.

Everybody stood up to walk outside and say goodbye to the kids.

"Hey Kim? Do you think I could get your email address or something? If it's ok with you. I would really like to stay in touch," asked Kira.

"Of course! Wait just a second and I'll write it down for you." Kimberly began rummaging through her purse looking for her notepad and pen. "Here's my cell too. Being a ranger girl is hard. We have to stick together!"

"Thank you so much. Being the only girl with all these guys is just rough sometime. I have Haley, but she's never been out in the field. Sometimes it's just hard to relate."  
"I get it. You can feel free to call me anytime. And smack the guys around," she said with a sneaky grin. "I remember ours needed it sometime. Come one before Conner leaves you behind."

"Oh don't worry about that! He's too scared of me to even try and leave me behind."

Kim wrapped her arm around Kira's shoulders and they made their way outside. Conner and Ethan were already in his car waiting for Kira to join them.

"Bye guys! It was really nice to meet you Jason and Kat. I hope you come back and visit again soon."

"Bye Kira."

"Bye Kira. We'll be back soon," said Kat.

Tommy, Kim, Kat, and Jason stood there watching the teenagers drive back home.

"Strange isn't it?" asked Tommy.

"Which part?" replied Jason turning to look at his best friend.

"That was us what seems like a lifetime ago. Making up excuses to our parents, teachers, other friends. Trying to explain the random bruises, dirty faces, and torn clothing. Then still trying to do homework, chores, make it home on time for dinner. Be a teenager. It's like watching ourselves all over again. I can't help but remember how hard it was every time I look at them."

To the shock of everyone it was Kim who spoke up. "Zordon would be so unbelievably proud of you. We were all good rangers, but you came along and really embodied what being a ranger meant. You redefined what a ranger was. Everything you just mentioned you were able to work through, and thanks to you so will these kids. There is nobody out there that could guide these kids better than you. We were so lucky to have Zordon, and these kids are beyond lucky to have you."

Tommy turned to stare at Kim. Their eyes locked and Tommy reached his hand out to softly grab hers. Holding her hand gently he began to speak. "Kim, you have no idea how much it means to me hear you say that."

"She's right Tommy," said Jason. Startled Tommy quickly dropped Kim's hand and broke his gaze to turn to look at Jason and Kat. "There is nobody else that could do as amazing of a job as you are."

"You're doing so much more than just leading them in fighting the bad guys. You remember everything we took away from this experience outside of the battles. The important things we learned from Zordon, and from each other. You're giving them all of that," said Kat.

"Guys. Thank you. I really don't know what else to say other than thank you."

"I've got an idea!" said Jason. "You can say you're buying pizza and beer tonight."

"Deal man. I'll call and order it. We'll have to go pick it up though. They won't deliver out here."

"Why don't Jason and I go pick it up. And you and Kim can talk. As long as you don't mind us taking your jeep of course."

"I think that's a good idea. Kim?"

"Yeah. It's time we talked."

After finally settling on one pepperoni and one veggie pizza Kat and Jason had Tommy's car keys in hand and were heading out to pick up the pizzas and a couple 6 packs.

Tommy shut the door behind them and turned around to lean his back against it. For a moment Tommy and Kimberly avoided eye contact. The awkwardness and tension started to set in and both were battling internally on how to proceed.

"So…?" started Tommy as he walked over and sat on the couch next to Kim.

"I really like this house Tommy. And this town. It seems like you've set yourself up a really great life here."

"I have. I'm happy here. What about you?"

"I'm good. I'm in Boston now. I took a teaching position there a couple years ago. Actually I'm looking to move back to California. My mom and Pierre came back from Paris last year, my dad is here, Jason and Kat are here. I think it's time to come home. I miss it."

"What do you teach?"

"I'm an elementary music education teacher. Do you remember that Christmas Aisha and I helped the kids with their Christmas performance? That really struck a chord with me and it made me realize after gymnastics I wanted to do something with kids. I knew I wanted to teach. I just wasn't sure what. I considered physical education, but my body was just exhausted from all the years of work. So music seemed the obvious choice. I was right too. I've never looked back."

"Well if you like Reefside I could put a good word in for you at the board. There has been some whispers of them expanding the elementary art program."

"I think I would really like that. I do like it here. This town just feels homey."

"It is….You know I watched you at Pan Globals."

"You did? I didn't think you would after what happened."

"Of course I did. Kim, I was so proud of you. I know how hard it was for you to leave everything here behind and pursue your dream. There was no way I wasn't going to see you accomplish it."

"After what I did though? I wouldn't have watched me."

"We were kids Kimberly. Young kids. I forgave you a long time ago. I wouldn't mind knowing what happened though. I never understood what went wrong."

"Nothing went wrong, per say. It was more of reality set in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was in Florida and you were in California. Not only were we thousands of miles apart, but we hardly had any time to talk. My training schedule was intense and you had your obligations at home with school and the rangers. We went over a week without talking one time. And even before I left I noticed that Kat was holding on to some feelings for you. It didn't seem fair to you to keep you in a relationship with me. Someone you never saw, never got to talk to you, someone states away from you. So I did what I felt I had to do. I set you free."

"So this other guy?"

"There was no other guy. I needed something that would make you stay in Angel Grove and not teleport straight to me. Something that would maybe help you move on so you could live your life. I didn't want to hurt you, but I thought keeping you in a relationship with me would hurt you even more."

"I can understand why you thought to do what you did. But Kim, don't you think I would have liked to be involved in this decision? That was my relationship too."  
"I know Tommy. Every day since I sent that letter I regretted not talking to you about it. I regretted sending it the moment I dropped it in the mailbox. And I'm sorry I took that decision away from you. It was wrong."

"It was Kim. I get it though. And like I told you already, I forgave you a long time ago."

"I don't deserve it, but thank you Tommy."

"So can we agree that this topic has been discussed and we are both ok with everything?"

Laughing Kim said, "Yes, please!"

"Thank goodness!" said Tommy, turning to face her and really settling into the couch. "Now what?"

"Now you tell me everything that has been going on in your life."

"Well, I found my biological brother. I raced cars for a while. I went to college for paleontology and decided I wanted to teach it afterwards so I got my degree for that too. Then I took an opportunity to go work on a site which ended up blowing up and I somehow survived. And now here I am, Dr. Oliver and once again power ranger."

Shyly Kim looked up, biting her lip, and asked, "So, um, no girlfriend?"

 _*Oh my gosh Kim. Did you really just ask that?*_

Tommy was a little shocked, but he held her gaze and then replied, "Nothing serious. Nothing that made me feel what I knew I needed to feel. You?"

"Nope. No girlfriend for me."

For a moment they just stared, then both of them burst into laughter.

"Seriously though, no boyfriend. I've had some first dates, but like you said. Nothing that made me feel what I knew I needed to feel. Something was always missing."

"I know what you mean…"

At that moment something, they didn't know what, but something shifted between them. Their eyes were locked and their breathing intensified. The space around them seemed to be closing in and neither of them noticed that they were slowly inching in towards each other. Tommy's eyes shifted to look at Kim's lips and then back up. Looking in her eyes he saw no hesitation. Both sets of eyes fluttered shut and the distance between them was almost nonexistent.

And then the sound of tires on the gravel outside broke them from their state and they shot apart as if someone had pushed them back to their corners.

Catching his breath Tommy opened his eyes to see Kim's brown eyes staring into his own. "That would be Jason and Kat back with the pizza."

"I could really use that beer right about now. I'm going to run to the restroom."

"Yeah, ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry guys! I know some of y'all have been waiting for the next chapter. I hit a bit of a road bump in terms of how to develop my plotline and then my daughter turned 5 and it was just one thing after the other. Also, I only write this during my spare time at work so I can't always update on a regular schedule like I would like to. But enough of all that! Here you guys go and thank you for sticking around!

Chapter 5

 _*Kim, Kim, Kim. What was that?! What were you thinking? You haven't seen the man in years, let alone have an actual conversation with him like you just did and you almost kiss? Slow girl. Slow. Become friends. Don't expect anything more than building of a friendship.*_

Kim was leaning against the locked bathroom door trying to recompose herself. All those years apart and they still found themselves drawn to each other. What is it between them? Unresolved tension? The thought of what could have been? Pure curiosity? Dare she say what she hoped it was? That maybe, just maybe, fate was fixing what she had broken all that time ago?

Kim could hear Jason and Kat come in the house and head into the kitchen. She walked over to the sink to splash some water on her face, give herself a little pep talk, gather her courage, and walk back out there like nothing had just happened.

 _*Alright Kim. You got this. You just walk back out there, keep your head high, and do your best not to run over there and kiss Tommy like your life depended on it. Easy right? Just don't kiss him…nothing to it. Here goes nothing*_

Kim unlocked the bathroom door and began to walk to the kitchen where she heard the other three. On the way though she caught a glimpse of the television out of the corner of her eye. The local news was airing a "breaking news" segment and had interrupted the regular programming.

"Um guys. Jason! Kat! You two need to get in here and see this!"

"What is it Kim?"

Kim just pointed at the television while Tommy grabbed the remote and turned it up.

"The Reefside Fire Department is responding to an emergency call at The Reefside Hotel and Suites. It seems there was an electrical problem when a guest plugged their cell phone charger in. Although we do not have all of the details yet, an electrical fire started and spread throughout the building. As of right now The Reefside Hotel and Suites is unable to house all of the guests booked."

Tommy shut off the television and turned to his friends. "That's where you guys were staying right?"

Kat was the first the regain her wits. "Were being the key word in that statement."

"You know I have a guest room. You can all stay here. Jason and Kat can take the spare room. Kim can take mine. I can crash on my pull out."

"Tommy, I can't take your room from you. I don't see any other option than to stay here, but at least let me sleep on the pull out."

"Kim you're staying here and I'm taking the couch. It's not a problem."

Seeing that there was going to be no talking him out of it Kim saw no choice but to agree.

 _*And now I'm staying the night. IN TOMMY'S ROOM. How is this happning?*_

"Hey man, do you think we could go ahead and run up to the hotel? See if they'll let us in long enough to get our stuff at least? I'm sure the girls will agree with me in wanting their toothbrush at least."

"Yeah. Of course. Let me just throw these pizzas and beer in the fridge. We can reheat it when we get back."

An hour later the 4 were back at Tommy's. The three visitors were frustrated and disgruntled.

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us get anything!"

"Kim, it's a hazard. The place did just go up in flames you know."

"I know this Jason! I'm just mad! I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's ok Kim." Jason reached out and pulled Kim in a hug. "At least Tommy said he has extra toothbrushes we can use."

"Guys?" Kat poked her head out of the kitchen. "We're reheating the pizza. Anybody want a beer?"

A quick glance at each other and simultaneously came "Yes!"

Dinner passed quickly. Everybody so focused on filling the void caused by hunger in their stomachs. Two pizzas and two 6-packs later nobody could deny they were satisfied and much more relaxed. Jason noticed Kat's head starting to droop. "I think we're going to head off to bed. We're both just exhausted. We'll see you in the morning."

"Night Jase. Night Kat."

"I'll show you to the guest room."

Once Jason and Kat were settled Tommy left them and returned to the kitchen. Kim had picked everything up and was standing at the sink washing the plates they used.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"I figured it's the least I could since you're letting me take your room. Which I'm still willing to sleep on the couch by the way."

"Not a chance Kim. You're going to let me take the couch. Here. I'll dry. You wash."

Kim finished washing the dishes and passed them to Tommy to dry and put up. It was amazing how quickly they fell into a comfortable routine. Almost like they had been doing this for years, instead of this being the first time. It was natural and completely organic.

"I think I'm going to turn in too. This day has been way too long for me."

"Sure. Follow me. I'll show you to my room."

Kim followed Tommy as he led her up the stairs and down the hall. "The first door on the right is the bathroom. The second one is my room. Here you go."

Tommy opened the door and turned to Kim. "The remote for the television is on the end table. If you need anything else just come get me."

"Thanks Tommy. Are you sure you don't wa"

"Kimberly. Go in the room."

"Ok."

They both just stood there for a moment. Neither of them knew whether to address what had almost happened earlier or just continue to ignore it. Their eyes locked and Tommy finally found his voice. "Well, goodnight Kim. Sweet Dreams."

"Sweet dreams Tommy." Then Kim walked into the room and shut the door.

Tommy made his way back downstairs to the living room. Looking at the couch he couldn't help himself from thinking he would much rather be upstairs in his bed. Even better, he would rather be sharing his bed with Kim. _*Where the hell did that come from? I shouldn't be thinking about her like that.*_

Pushing those thoughts out of his head he went about making up the pull out to get ready to go to bed. As soon as he finished he realized he didn't grab any pajama pants to sleep in before he came downstairs. Knowing there was nothing in his laundry room he made his way back upstairs to see if Kim had gone to bed yet so he could grab some pants. He could hear the tv playing softly so he knocked on the door. Kim cracked it and stuck her head out.

"Hey. Sorry, but I forgot to grab some pajama pants."

Kim opened the door all the way. "Oh! Of course!"

"Thanks." Tommy walked in and headed to his dresser. He grabbed some comfy black sleep bottoms and turned around but what he saw knocked him off his feet.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to sleep in my jean shorts so I borrowed a t-shirt."

Kim looked like she was swimming in one of his old racing shirts. One that just so happened to have his last name blazing across the back of it. It came down to her mid thighs, keeping her modest, and making his brain go insane. Tommy lost every ability to form a sentence and couldn't help but stare at her wide eyed and open mouth.

"Is that ok?"

It took everything in his power to put words together. "Yeah. That's fine. It looks good on you."

Kim couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks. "Thanks. I couldn't sleep so I turned the tv on."

"I may do the same. I don't think I'll be able to go to sleep right now either."

"You could hang out with me. I mean, it's just The Food Network, but Chopped is on and they do some pretty amazing things. If you wanted of course."

"Are you sure you're ok with that?"  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tommy decided to be brave and just put it all out there. "Kim, you and I almost kissed earlier." Kim's eyes popped open and she ducked her head. "Don't act like you didn't know that was happening. You had your eyes closed and were leaning in just as much as I was. You wanted it. I wanted it. Now what do we do about it?"

"Tommy," said Kim while swallowing the huge lump in her throat, "I won't deny it. I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you. And I would be lying if I said I didn't want to right now too. But, we just started being friends again. And I think we should slow down and put our feelings on hold and find that foundation again. We need that trust between us."

"You're right. For the record, it's taking everything I have to not pull you in my arms and kiss you right now. I have never seen anything more beautiful than you in my shirt."

"I can change if it's going to cause you any problems…"

"Don't you dare." Tommy growled. "But back to what you said. You have feelings for me?"

"You wipe that sly grin off your face and let's watch some tv." Kim walked over to the bed and sat down getting comfy in all the pillows. "You know, I just thought it was women who had so many pillows on the bed."

"Shut up, Beautiful," Tommy also climbed on the bed and settled down. "Let's see what this guy is going to do with that squid, rhubarb, kumquat, and black garlic."

Tommy and Kim stayed up talking until the early hours of the morning, catching up on life and getting completely reacquainted with each other. Neither of them noticed how they both ended up under the covers or that the other had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kat? Have you seen Tommy anywhere?"

"No. Maybe he ran into town to grab some breakfast or something?"  
"The sofa bed is still pulled out and his jeep is still parked outside though. Actually, the bed barely looks like it has been touched."

"Did you check the basement Jase?"

"Yeah I did. He isn't there either. Have you ever been down there? It's amazing that he and Haley were able to build all that. Actually, it's pretty amazing everything Tommy has done."

"It really is. Our little Tommy is all grown up."

"Now what to do about Tommy and Kim? You felt that tension right?"

"I think everybody in a 5 mile radius could feel that tension. You could cut it with a knife. There's obviously something still there."

"They need to get it together and figure it out. Maybe Kim will know where Tommy is?"

"I haven't seen her yet. Go see if she's up."

Jason made his way upstairs to Tommy's bedroom door. He lightly knocked, but there was no answer. "Kim?" He whispered softly. Still no answer came. Jason cracked the door open and peeked inside and then quickly shut the door back.

"Kat!"

"Had she seen Tommy?"

"Oh she has definitely seen him. Grab your camera and come see this."

"What is it?"

"Just get it and come one! You're going to want proof of this for later."

Together they made their way back upstairs and Jason went to open the door.

"Jason, you didn't knock!"

"She's sleeping. Just look."

"Oh. My. God."

There in the bed was Tommy and Kim, completely intertwined, and looking more comfortable than anyone had ever seen them. Tommy was on his back with Kimberly pulled tightly into his side. His arms held her to him while her own were similarly wrapped around him. Her head lay on Tommy's shoulder with his head on top of hers. It was obvious that their legs were also tangled. Looking at them you couldn't tell where one of them began and the other ended.

Kat hesitated, and then immediately started snapping pictures. "One day, sooner or later, they're going to want these pictures."

"Come one. Let's go see what we can find in Tommy's fridge to eat."

The next few minutes passed in complete silence. Anybody looking at the couple in the bed would have thought they were still soundly asleep.

"I know you're aware Kim. I can hear you thinking."

"You know that makes no sense at all right?" Kim said starting to move out of Tommy's arms.

"No, not yet." He grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "I know we said just friends, but just…just don't move yet."

"Ok."

"Kim?"

"Yeah Tommy?"

"You feel it too right?"

"Feel what?"

"How right this feels. Don't tell me I'm the only one."

Kim shifted to raise her head and look at Tommy. "You're not the only one Tommy. I feel it too. It feels like home. But it's different at the same time. And I think we need to figure it out."

"Go out with me tonight."  
"You mean on a date?"

"Well, yeah, a date. What else would it be?"

"You keep being a smart ass and I'll say no."

"No you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're just as curious as I am about this. Why do you and I keep getting drawn back together? Why is it that waking up holding you feels like the most natural thing in the world?"

"I don't know."

"And that's why we're going to start with a date tonight. Just you and me. Because at this moment, right here and right now, I think I could spend every night with you in my arms and never tire of it."

"Well, maybe you could handle a few more minutes of then. Because I have never had a better sleep than last night in this bed with you."

"You can stay right where you are for as long as you want Beautiful."

They stayed in the bed in a comfortable silence for several minutes.

"Hey Tommy?"

"What is it Kim?"

"What do we tell Jason and Kat?"

"The truth. We fell asleep watching television and tonight we're going on our first date since high school."

"You say it like it's no big deal at all."

"Kim, for the first time in a long time I feel like I'm on the right path. And I don't want to hide that from anybody."

"I feel the same way. And as much as I would love to just keep laying here with you, I'm really hungry. And I have to pee."

They both laughed and untangled themselves.

"Ready to face the wolves Beautiful?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Handsome."

Together they made their way downstairs.

"Hello there sleepy heads! I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up."

"Oh hush Kat. It's only 8 in the morning." Tommy pulled out a table chair for Kim and then one for himself.

"Bro, you have nothing to eat here. Seriously, nothing at all. There's a couple of pieces of pizza from last night left and something in a to go box that I don't even want to know is how old."

"We could go to Haley's. Get some smoothies and muffins?"

"And then a store! We still have no clothes!"

"I don't know Kim. You seem to be pulling off Tommy's clothes quite well." Kat teased Kim making her blush.

"I've never seen them look better." Said Tommy making her blush even brighter.

"So enough teasing Kim. What happened last night? Why were you two in bed together?"

"There's no beating around the bush with you is there Jase? We were watching some tv and fell asleep. Nothing else to it."

"Nothing?"

"He said nothing Jason!"

"Ok ok! Nothing. So Haley's, shopping, then what? What are our plans for the day?"

"I had an idea actually."

"Go ahead Kat."

"What if we called the kids and had a picnic? We can all just spend the day together. Hang out. Like we used to you know? It would be nice to just relax."

"I think that idea is perfect. We can figure out dinner while we're all there too."

Tommy spoke up, "Actually, Jason. About that…Kim and I have plans for dinner."

Jason and Kat both stopped and stared at Kim and Tommy.

"Would either of you care to elaborate a little more on this?" asked Jason.

Kim and Tommy stared at each other until finally Tommy spoke up. "I have asked Kim on a date and she said yes."

The house became so quiet that you could hear the four different heartbeats going at once. Then all of a sudden Kat let out the loudest squeal.

"Ahhhh! Finally. That means we have to hurry and get to Haley's so we can go shopping and find Kim something to wear for the date tonight! Up, up, up! Everybody dress and brush teeth. We have to get going." Kat grabbed Kim and started dragging her up the stairs to get ready.

"Good going Tommy. You made the girls go all girl on us. Now we're going to have to go shopping."

"We were already going shopping."

"No. We were just going to grab a few things. Now we're going serious shopping. With BOTH of the old pinks. Have you ever been shopping with both of them? Together?"

"I don't think so."

"You remember when Kim would get stressed with her parents and school and ranger duties? And would take her stress out on her parents' credit cards?"

Tommy shuddered. "Yeah. That was awful."

"That's what it's like when they're shopping together. Except there are two of them."

"What have I done?"

Kat's voice came floating down the stairs. "Why are you still sitting?! We have things to do! Get up!"

"Tommy, if we don't make it out of this day alive, it's your entire fault."

"I have a feeling it's going to be completely worth it man. Completely worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Three hours Tommy. Three hours."

"I know Jason. I was there too."  
"The mall opened at 10 a.m. We got there at 9:50. And didn't leave until 1. Three. Freaking. Hours!"

"I know Jason!"

Jason, Kat, Tommy, and Kim left Tommy's house that morning and went straight to Haley's for some breakfast. After smoothies and muffins and chatting with Haley they finally headed downtown to the shops. Neither of the boys thought it was going to be three hours before they finally were able to leave. Now they had dropped the girls at the park and were back at Haley's picking up sandwiches for themselves and kids to picnic with.

"Lucky for the girls we were there. There's no way they could have carried all those bags on their own."

"You're right about that. How much did they possibly need to spend two more nights here?"

"I don't even want to know what's in all those bags. It didn't help that we caught the mall on a major sales weekend either."  
"Kat max out your credit card?"

"Another thing I don't want to know. Be glad Kim doesn't have yours yet."

"I'm not looking forward to that. Thanks Haley." Tommy and Jason grabbed the paper sacks and made their way back to Tommy's jeep.

"So, I think we need to discuss what's happening between you two."

"What do you want to know?"

"Exactly what's happening between you two?"

"Right now? A date. But Jase, the moment I saw her yesterday there in the café it all came rushing back. I can't explain it. Looking at her, hugging her, it was like something just clicked back into place. There's been this missing piece for so long and I think she's it."

"You know Tommy, I really think the two of you are something special. You always have been. And Kat and I would love nothing more than to have the two of you back together. You're our original Ranger couple after all! I just want you both to be careful. Neither of you are the same people as when you first met. The sixteen year olds are gone. You're both grown up. Physically, emotionally, mentally. I don't want you to go in with the expectation that it's going to be the same as it was the first time around."

"I get that Jason. What we had before was beautiful, pure, and innocent. It was first love. Puppy love. We can't recapture that, but we can build something better. Or see if there's something there to build anyway. I don't want another teenage romance. I want a mature relationship."

"You know she's in Boston though?"

"I do. We talked about it last night. She wants to come back to California. She mentioned she liked Reefside so I told her I could put in a good word at the board at our elementary school."

"You're really serious aren't you?"

"Completely Jason. We've already covered the breakup. And though I wish she would have come to me back then, I think it's actually a blessing in disguise. I understand her reasons and she's right about them. Us being so far apart was hard. I was having trouble concentrating at school and especially at my ranger duties. When I got that letter I was devastated. But it made me grow. It helped me mature and I know I wouldn't be the same man I am if I hadn't had that opportunity."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is going to work. You two, I mean."

"I hope so man." Tommy pulled up at the park and parked his Jeep.

"It's summer you know. Now would be the perfect time for her to apply and interview for a job here." Jason said getting out and grabbing half of the bags.

"Let's get through the first date and then we'll see where we go from here."

"Finally!" said Kat. "It took you guys forever. We're starving!"

"All that shopping really worked up our appetites! The kids went down to the lake to dip their toes in. I'll go grab them."

"Wait, Kim. I'll go with you." Tommy and Kim made their way down the path that led to the lake.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Don't you worry about that. Just put on that dress I'm sure you bought and trust me. You trust me right?"

"Tommy," Kim stopped walking and turned to face him, "I would trust you with my life."

Tommy pulled her into a hug. "Then you have nothing to worry about Beautiful."

"I can hear the kids. Come one. Let's get them and go eat."

"Yeah we need to get you fed. That stomach of yours is growling like crazy!"

"Tommy? Run!" Tommy took off trying to outrun Kim's playful wrath.

Lunch was filled with laughter and smiles and even more stories of what happened in the past. The four younger ones sat there soaking up everything they were being told. These were their predecessors. Everything they were able to do was because of the four older people in front of them. To say they were awestruck would be an understatement.

"Ok! No more stories about how I got kidnapped! Or how my personal belongings were turned into monsters! It's not my fault Rita and Zedd targeted me."

"Poor Kim. Zedd had this weird and creepy fascination with her. And I think Rita was jealous of her."

"I shudder just to think about it. Thank goodness those goons are gone."

Connor spoke up, "Would you change it? I mean if you went back and were offered this all over again? Would you still do it?"

Everyone remained silent for a few minutes. Finally Jason started talking, "I feel pretty confident that all of us would say yes. If we went back and were faced with the choice all over again, all four of us would say yes."

"I still remember the day the 5 of us were first taken to the Command Center. I didn't want to believe it at first. I really thought I was having some crazy dream. But it was real. There was a giant floating head in a tube and a little robot. And then we were told we were going to save the world. It was all nuts! But then we fought and we won. And it felt so good. Not just the winning, but knowing that we did something helpful. Something that benefited humankind. I never knew how much being unselfish and doing something right could make you feel so good. I would say yes."

"The day Kim gave me her coin is a day I'll never forget. With everything she had been through the past few days, things that I had put her through, she still entrusted me with the most important thing she could give away. It was that day that I learned what real friendship was. I would never say no to accepting the power."

"Becoming a ranger was the best thing that ever happened to me. I came into this environment under a spell and it was thanks to you guys I was broken out of it. I've been 4 colors now, led different teams, fought different bad guys, and been through more than somebody should at this age. And I wouldn't trade any of it. I got all of you. So I can say with the upmost confidence the answer will always be yes if I get the call."

The younger Dino Thunder team all looked at each other. Every one of them thinking the same thing. Without a doubt, they would always answer yes too.

"On to something fun! Tommy get the Frisbee and lets play!"

"You've got it Beautiful."

The eight of them spent the next few hours laughing, goofing, and enjoying being together. Time for everyone to go their separate ways finally rolled around. Goodbyes were said and everybody made their way to their cars.

"So Kat and I are going to take Tommy's jeep and go into town for dinner."  
"Are we not going anywhere?" Kim asked very confused.

"Our date will stay in the house. While you two ladies were shopping I enlisted a little help with something. Hopefully you'll like it."

"I'm sure I'll love anything you come up with Handsome."

"Well then let's get everyone home so we can both enjoy our date nights! It's been a while since Jason and I have had one either."

* _This is going to be a great night for all of us*_ thought Kim.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kimberly stared at her own reflection in the mirror over Tommy's dresser giving herself another once over before letting out a shaky breath. The actuality of what was really going to happen tonight hitting her full force. So many years has transpired between them. So much about them had changed, but some things hadn't changed in the slightest. Take the butterflies in her stomach for instance. Those were back full force. If anything they were even more intense now than before. She wasn't a teenager anymore though. She was a grown, 27 year old woman. She was confident, mature, and secure in herself. So why did she feel like she was going to puke at any moment?

"Kim?" Kat called through the door. "Could I come in?"

"Yeah Kat. Come on in. I'm decent."

"After all those slumber parties I don't think it would matter if you were anyway."

Kim laughed. "You know, you're probably right."

"How are you holding up? Nervous?"

"Nervous?" Kim walked over to sit on the bed wringing her fingers. "I have never been more nervous in my life. I can take on putties, tengas, even Goldar alone right now and not be as scared as I am about this date."

"Kim, why are you so scared? This is Tommy."

"Exactly the point. It's Tommy."

"I'm not following here hon. I'm going to need more than that," said Kat walking over to join Kim on the bed.

"In high school my parents' marriage fell apart. There was fighting and tension and eventually they divorced. After the divorce things got much better, but it warped my views on marriage. Really it warped my view on love in general. I decided that would never happen to me. I would never fall in love. If you don't fall in love you don't take the risk of it not working."

"Until Tommy."

"Until Tommy. From the moment I laid eyes on him I knew I would going to be in trouble. Kind of ironic he spent the next few years helping to save me from trouble." Kim stopped to laugh for a moment. "Somehow he effortlessly tore down every barrier and wall I had ever put up. He was so kind, patient, reassuring, totally handsome, and just a complete gentleman. We could talk for hours and never run out of things to say. We sat on the couch all night once without my mom home and he never pressured me for more than cuddling. What we had, what we were, it was sheer perfection. But love like that, young love, it needs things you can't give when you're thousands of miles away. It needs secret kisses behind bleachers, it needs hand holding, it needs shy glances and notes passing in class. It needs that innocence and beauty that I couldn't give anymore. And I know that's my fault for leaving, but I knew without those things that this was ultimately going to end in my heart being broke. So I wrote the letter before it could happen."

"Are you scared it won't be like it was before? That you're going to get hurt?"

"No. I'm scared it will be exactly like it was before." Kim's voice cracked and came back barely a whisper. "I got everything I ever wanted once and look what I did. I threw it away. What if I am incapable of being happy?"

"Kimberly Ann Hart you listen to me right now. You are not the same little girl that you were when all that happened. You made your choice those years ago, but remember back then you had just left the only home you had ever known, all your friends, and don't forget the whole ordeal that had happened between the two of us with the power coin. You did something and maybe you regret it now. But back then it was exactly what you both needed. Look how the both of you have grown into amazing adults. Of course things will be different. You're different. Tommy is different. But different doesn't have to mean bad. Sushi is different and we get it almost every other week!"

"Did you just compare my hypothetical future with Tommy to Japanese cuisine?"

"Shut up. But yes I did. You know what I mean though. You can't run away scared from something that could change the rest of your life for the better."

"You're right Kat. I know you are."

"Besides Kim. Did you ever hear what happened to the girl who got everything she wanted?"

"What?"

Kat pulled Kim in for a hug. "She lived happily ever after sweetie."

Kim wiped away the tears flowing down her cheek. "Ugh. Now I'm going to have to fix my makeup." Both girls laughed. "Thank you Kat. I don't know how I could ever thank you for being such a good friend to me."

Kat backed away. "You know I actually have an idea about that now that you mention it."

"Name it."

"In about seven months you can accept the title of godmother."

Tommy and Jason were downstairs getting the kitchen ready for Tommy's date when they heard Kim's scream.

"Oh my God you're pregnant!"

Tommy's head jerked toward Jason who was staring back at him grinning.

"Kat's?..."

"She is."

"So you guys…"

"Are having the first ranger baby."

"Jason! Congratulations man! But what about last night? All the beer?"

"She didn't drink it. I kept switching her full bottles with my empty ones when you two weren't looking."

"Why the secrecy?"

"Kat wanted to be sure of something first."

"What?"

"We had to be sure about you and Kim. That you two were going to reunite."

"This is only the first date. Don't get ahead of yourself. But what do Kim and I have to do with this?"

"We want you two to be godparents to the baby."

"Oh wow. Jase. Of course you know I will. I would be honored." Tommy pulled Jason into a manly hug. "I'm just so happy for you man. The first ranger baby! This is unbelievable. Have you told anyone else?"

"Other than Kim who obviously just found out, no we haven't. We wanted you two to be the firsts. Kat was waiting for the right time. I figured we would tell you both at the same time, but I guess not!"

"How are you feeling? Are you excited about it?"

"I don't think I could feel any happier. I've always wanted to be a dad. Mine was so great with me growing up and I want to be like that to my own."

"You're going to be great. You both are. I can't think of two people who would make better parents."  
"I can think of two who would make just as good parents."

"First date man. First date. Let's get through tonight first."

"Tommy. You can't tell me that you don't feel like this is your first date with you future wife. I know you better than that."

"I can say with upmost confidence that this is exactly that. But I have to get Kim to the same place I am first. I don't know what she's feeling. I don't even know what she was talking to Kat about upstairs in my room. She could be regretting this whole thing for all I know."

"Well that's just crap. Kim has wanted this just as long as you have. Just as much as you have too. She's already at the same place you are. You might just have to give her a swift kick in the rear to make her realize it. She's scared. You make her feel things that nobody else has ever been able to make her feel. I was there when things got bad with her parents. I got the phone calls filled with tears and the late night taps on the window because she can't sleep from her parents fighting too loudly. She doesn't want that to be her. And it scares her because you have the ability to destroy her."

"Jason I would never do that to her! If she wants me, I'm hers. Forever."

"I know that. If I was unsure about it I never would have convinced her to come here with us. You forgave her not long after you got the letter. You immediately came to her rescue the moment she needed it, even though she had broken your heart. And when you saw her yesterday in Haley's you welcomed her back with open arms. A blind person could see how hopelessly in love with her you are."

"I never quit. I couldn't. I really tried to hate her. I tried so hard. But I can't. It is physically impossible for me to hate her."

Jason and Tommy could hear someone coming down the stairs and stopped their conversation.

"Tommy, you're going to be blown away when you see her. She looks beautiful."

Tommy grinned. "She's always beautiful."

Jason and Kat shared a grin. "Well I guess that's our cue. Kat and I are going to go grab some dinner and catch a movie. Thanks for letting us use your jeep."

"No problem. Oh and Kat. Congratulations on the baby. I'm so happy for you."

Tommy and Kat shared a hug. "Thank you so much Tommy. Did Jason talk to you about what we wanted?"

"He did. And I'm honored."

"I'm so glad."

The three made their way to the front door.

"Alright Tommy. Do I need to go over the rules for dating our Kimberly?"

"Seriously Jase? Not this again."

"Again?" Kat was confused.

"He did this when I asked Kim out the first time."

"Ahh. I see. Come on Jason. Let's go. The baby and I are hungry." Kat walked out the door and made her way to the jeep.

"Got to go feed my family!"

"Bye you two!"

"Bye Tommy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Tommy waved and shut the door. "Says the man with the pregnant wife." Tommy stared at the stairs. Just up those stairs his fate was sitting in his bedroom. Tommy muttered to himself, "Man up Tommy. Time to get this show on the road." Putting one foot in front of the other he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom door. "Here goes nothing…"

Author's Note: I know y'all were probably looking forward to this being the date chapter, but no fear! It's coming next! I just love showing the friendships I feel these characters would share. But anywhoo, thanks for reading. Feel free to review. I never realized how exciting getting reviews would be!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Just a little disclaimer here. I'm taking liberties with some details in the PR universe for my story. I own nothing so I'm making a lot of it up as I go. Also I realized I never set a time for this story so just so you guys know this story takes place at the end of May. School is out. Kat is due at the end of December. I think that's it! This is the first story I've ever written so thank you so much for sticking with me this far!

 _*Alright Kimmie. You've been on dates before. You've been on dates with Tommy before. This is no big deal. Just like riding a bike.*_ Kim paced back and forth in Tommy's room. She couldn't help the nerves from building with every step. She knew she had no reason to worry. This was Tommy after all. Everything would be perfect, but would she be perfect? She wanted this to work and go smoothly probably more than she ever wanted anything else.

"Kim?" she heard from the other side of the door. She immediately rushed over and opened it.

"Hey," she nervously spit out.

Tommy tried but to his dismay he couldn't speak. He had never seen anything more beautiful than his Beautiful. She knew her black crop top and black pleated, knee length skirt was a good choice. And to brighten it up she had donned a pair of white pumps and white dangling earrings. Back when they fought together, when he was the white ranger, she knew he loved it when she wore white. It was her own way of letting him know she was his, even if nobody else outside of their group understood it. And she knew he still felt a kindred spirit with the color white. Now that he was the black ranger though it felt appropriate that the color she wore for him changed to reflect it. She couldn't just let the white go completely though. And seeing her in his colors rendered him speechless.

"Kim…You, uh, you look just absolutely amazing."

"Thanks Tommy. You look great too." And he did. His black button was form fitting and the sleeves being rolled partially up showed off the muscles in his forearms. And the khakis…they definitely were working in his favor. He had even managed to find an old earring and put it back in his ear.

For a moment they stood there in silence taking in the moment and the possibility of what this night could mean for both of them. Most people don't put too much stock in a first date. But they both knew that this was the most important first date of their lives. Both were determined to make this go well and make this the start of their future.

"So what do you have planned?" asked Kim breaking the silence.

Tommy stuck his hand out. "Why don't you come down and see?"

Kim smiled big and placed her hand in his. "Lead the way fearless leader."

Tommy helped Kim down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked when Tommy covered her eyes with his hands. She reached up and grabbed his hands with her own.

"It's a surprise." Tommy, keeping Kim's eyes covered from behind, urged her forward.

"Ok Kim. Open your eyes."

Tommy's hands fell from her eyes and Kim stared in wonder.

"Tommy! What is all this?" The living room was decorated similarly to a high school dance gymnasium. Lights everywhere, a sound system set up in the corner, balloons and streamers everywhere. It was like going back in time.

"Well. You and I always talked about going to prom together. And it obviously did not happen. You were in Florida training, we weren't together anymore, I didn't even go to prom myself."

"You didn't go?!"

"I didn't. All of our friends went together as a group, and they tried to get me to go, but it just didn't feel right. I couldn't make myself go. Not without you. So I figured what could be more perfect than the two of us finally getting something right and doing something we never got to accomplish."

"Oh Tommy." Kim turned to face him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "This is the most perfect thing I have ever seen. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you. Thank you so much Handsome."

He quickly gathered her into his arms and placed a kiss upon her head. "You're welcome. It wasn't all me though. Jason and Haley helped a ton. Now don't cry. Your make up is too pretty to be messed up. Let's go in the kitchen. All proms start with dinner first."

Kim chuckled. "I'm guessing dinner is where Haley came in to help."

They made their way to the kitchen where dinner was laid out beautifully. The lights were dim with white candles providing the romantic lighting. The table was set and the food sat there, ready to be eaten.

"Dinner is definitely where Haley came in. I can cook, I promise. But I wasn't prepared at all food wise for tonight. And with the decorating and then having to get myself ready, there just wasn't enough time for me to cook."

"Tommy Oliver can cook?"

He walked her over to her seat and pulled her chair out for her to sit down. "Yes tommy Oliver can cook. Thank you very much."

"I'm sorry," she laughed sitting down. "It's hard to believe since the last time you tried to cook for me you couldn't scramble eggs."

"I've come a long way since then! Living on my own through college and being here I've had to learn to fend for myself. Next time I'll do the cooking and prove it to you."

"Next time"

"Yes. Next time." His assurance that there would be a next time put all of Kim's worries at ease.

Kim blushed. "Let's see what Haley has so kindly prepared for us."

The next few minutes passed with Tommy and Kim filling their plates with chicken alfredo, roasted veggies, and a fresh garden salad.

"Do you like red or white wine?" Tommy held up both bottles.

"White."

Tommy poured their glasses and sat back down.

"This is so good! Haley is amazing!"

"She is an amazing cook. Everything at the café she makes herself. Trent helps out too, but it's all her own recipes and she's taught them to him."

"I can follow a recipe, but I can't come up with stuff on my own. Not in the kitchen anyway. Give me a guitar or a floor mat and I can make up stuff all day long. But this is out of my zone. This is a whole different kind of talent."

"All talents are different. I could never do what you can do. I mean I can throw you around, but I can't throw myself like that. And I'm useless with a guitar. Or any instrument really."

"I don't know. I heard you embraced your musical side with Tayna once."

"That was awful. Poor Angel Grove was terrorized by a monster and by my voice."

"I loved when you would sing to me. It's not that bad."

"You were deafened by love my dear. Because it is indeed that bad."

The rest of their dinner passed in this same manner. It was full of good conversation and a lot of laughter. Things between them just clicked and it was evident to anyone who could have seen them. Both of them ate until their stomachs could hold no more.

"That was really delicious Tommy. I'm stuffed."

He pushed his chair back, stood up, and made his way over to Kim. "Not too full to dance though right?"

She pushed her own chair back and stood up. "With you? I would never turn down an invitation to dance with you."

Together they made their way to the makeshift prom. Tommy went over to the sound system and pushed play on the music. The first few bars began to play out.

"Tommy!" Kimberly was shocked at what she was hearing.

"Recognize it?" Tommy smiled coyly.

"Of course I do. We danced to this at the dance. The one we went to after defeating the monster with the love potion. I can't believe you remembered it though."

He walked over to where Kim was standing in the middle of the living room floor. "Dance with me?"

"Always." He took her hand and pulled her close. With one hand in hers and the other on her waist he began to lead them while Bryan Adams "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman" played in the background.

"You know, my memory wasn't always the best back then. And before you ask it has gotten better. Some days at least. But you were always the exception. Even though I was late for dates sometimes, I remembered everything about you." He pulled her closer and put his other hand on her waist. Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck and she put her head on his chest.

"I remembered how ice cream, specifically mint chocolate chip, always lifted your spirits. How you like to sit cross legged or with your feet on the dash when you're riding shot gun." His hands then began to stroke her back while they continued to sway to the music.

"I remember how you love the smell of vanilla. And you keep a little notebook by your bed just in case song lyrics come to you in the middle of the night."

Kim lifted her head to stare at Tommy. How was there a man this perfect in the world? And more importantly, how is it she was lucky enough to be the one he wanted? The air between them intensified and they stopped swaying.

"I remember the first time I kissed you, you were wearing strawberry kiwi lip gloss. Something pink and something green. It was you and me even before we became an us. It was your favorite flavor and then it became mine."

"It's still my favorite flavor."

"Mine too."

"Tommy." Kim gulped knowing what she was about to say, though innocent, would trigger something between them to happen. "I'm wearing strawberry kiwi lip gloss tonight."

With that Tommy lowered his head to hers and claimed the lips that were always meant to be his. The sparks that were there for them as children were full on flames now. Their mouths moved in unison, sweet at first then growing more and more passionate until they were completely consuming each other; becoming one person instead of two. He pulled her as close to him as he possibly could completely dissolving all space between them. When air became an issue he pulled his head back slowly. He leaned his head against hers and they both struggled to regain control of their breathing. Kim's feet weren't touching the ground, but she never even noticed.

"Wow," she said after catching her breath.

"Yeah. Kim?"

"Uh-huh."

"You need to know that after that kiss I'm never going to want to go without another."

Both of them opened their eyes and stared at each other. He slowly lowered her back to the ground.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

He swooped in for another light kiss.

"With what is happening between us and Jason and Kat's baby announcement I've decided that California is where I need to be. The timing is perfect. School is out for summer and I have a couple months to transfer to somewhere out this way and figure everything out."

"Maybe Reefside?"

"If I have luck on my side, definitely Reefside."

"We're out for summer too. You should stay a little longer and go ahead and get started with the process. You can keep staying here for a couple more days and go meet the board and introduce yourself. The elementary school is in dire need of a good music teacher. The kids don't have one right now. And it means I don't have to send you back with Jason and Kat tomorrow. You could cancel your flight back to Boston and get a new one out of Reefside's airport."

"The fire department did say we could get our stuff tomorrow from the fire. I would have all my clothes back. Plus all the stuff we bought yesterday. Getting a jump on all of this would be great. And spending a little more time with you is always a plus."

"So you'll stay a couple more days?"

"Yes. I will stay a couple more days Tommy."

Reminiscent of their early days Tommy grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. She could do nothing but squeal with happiness.

Kat and Jason came back about an hour later. They walked in to find Tommy and Kim still tightly embraced and dancing.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jase. How was the date?"

"It was great. We grabbed some dinner and ended up walking at the park instead of a movie. How did it go for you?"

Kim grinned at Tommy. "It went perfect"

"Yeah. It was perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to drop in here and say thank you so much for being so patient with this story. Or not being patient but still showing up to read it anyway. Whichever the case is for you I'm really glad you still come read this. I'm trying very hard to get some stuff written out to update more regularly. No promises, but I'll try my best!

Once Kat and Jason got back they decided to join their dates into one and finish their last night together. So after changing into pajamas, popping some popcorn and grabbing their drinks, the four friends settled in the living room to watch a movie. After much deliberation they were finally able to come to an agreement on Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Not like it actually mattered much since both girls that were refusing all the other suggestions were asleep by the end of the movie.

The credits rolled and Tommy reached over to grab to turn the volume down. "Well I'm glad we didn't cave and end up watching that Julia Roberts movie they wanted."

Jason looked over to see Kim asleep curled up into Tommy just like Kat was to him. "No joke. All that fuss they had about not watching the Bruce Lee flick and they pass out anyway."

Tommy looked down at the brunette sleeping away in his arms. They had opted for the recliner. More incentive for cuddling Kim said. She had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie. In her sleep she had pressed herself as tightly into his side and she could. Her head was resting on his chest with her arm thrown around his torso. And her leg had made its way to rest over his. Her pink shorts didn't leave a lot to the imagination and her white tank top had ridden up just enough to expose her midriff. Tommy had one arm behind her, his hand resting on that little bit of exposed. His other was lazily tracing lines up and down her arm over his stomach.

"So how did it go? For real."

"It really was perfect Jase. The ease we've always had with each other is still there, just a little more mature now. I can talk to her all day and never run out of things to say."

"What are you going to do tomorrow? We're going back to Angel Grove tomorrow and then she has to go back to Boston. Where do you two go from here?"

"Actually, she isn't going back with you tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Jason's voice was louder than he intended and Kat stirred on the couch next to him.

"What's going on?" Kat had woken from the sudden noise.

"Sorry babe. Tommy was just informing me that Kim isn't coming back with us tomorrow."

Kat rubbed her eyes and then blinked in confusion. "What do you mean she isn't coming with us? Is she going to catch her flight from here instead?"

Both sets of eyes immediately moved to Tommy. "Well yeah, but not for a few days. Before you start asking more questions let me just explain. Kim wants to come back to California. You guys are having a baby, her dad is here, her mom and Pierre are here. She wants to come. Reefside is just close enough to Angel Grove that she can drive there almost any day, but she's used to her independence too. And there just so happens to be an opening at the elementary school for a music teacher. So she's going to stay here a couple more days and Monday she'll go talk to the board about the position. If everything goes right Kim will be back in California permanently before summer is over."

"Kim is coming home?" asked Kat with hope evident in her voice.

Once again Tommy looked down at the woman he was holding tight. "Kim is coming home."

For a minute they just sat there quietly. Soaking in the happiness those four words produced. Until Jason looked up at the clock at least.

"It's so late! Kat you need to go to bed! You shouldn't be up this late. You need sleep."

"Jason, you can't be doing this the whole pregnancy. I won't be held responsible for my actions if you do."

"Do whatever you want, just so long as you're headed to bed while doing it." Jason looked over at Tommy. "You doing it or me?"

"I've got her."

Jason and Kim had been having sleepovers since they were little. Their moms took them to the same mommy's day out program and they hit it off immediately. The women became quick friends and often relied on each other when it came to needing a sitter. Over time their circle grew to include Billy, Trini, and Zack and the sleepovers got larger. It never failed though that Kim would fall asleep first and have to be carried to a bed. Once Tommy came along he was drafted as the designated person to put Kim to bed.

Jason and Kat went upstairs while Tommy managed to wiggle his way out from under Kim. He took his time turning out lights and double checking the doors before going back to the living room.

He stared at the girl still sleeping in the chair. If you would have told him three days ago that he would be here, looking at the girl now turned woman that he had loved since he was sixteen now asleep in his house, he would have said you were crazy. He bent down and gathered her in his arms and hoisted her up.

"You know beautiful," Tommy began softly; "I can't promise this is going to be easy. I can guarantee that moments will be hard. I'll be stubborn, and I'll mess up. I'll get mad and lose my temper. I'm impulsive and forgetful. And when it comes to you, I'll be incredibly selfish. But no matter what happens, no matter how mad I make you, or how hard things get sometimes, there will never be a single ounce of me that doesn't love you. That doesn't want you here. That doesn't need you."

Tommy made it up the stairs and into his bedroom to put Kim down. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her still talking. "And I know that this is all so fast. Maybe that's why I'm telling you all of this while you're sleeping. I don't want to scare you off. But my feelings for you never went away. If anything they've intensified. All I know is now that I have you back in my life I won't ever be able to go back to not having you in it somehow. We said slow and I won't rush you. But I love you Kim." He bent down and kissed her forehead. As he went to stand a hand reached out and grabbed his.

"Tommy?"

"Beautiful?"

"I love you too. Stay with me?"

As if he could ever tell her no. He slid in the bed beside her and gathered her close. "Always Kim."

Two days had passed and it was now Monday. If you wanted to be technical, it was 10:27 in the morning. Jason and Kat had gone back to Angel Grove the day before. Tommy was working in the yard impatiently waiting on Kim to get back from meeting with the board. Her meeting was scheduled for 9 a.m. so surely she was on her way back by now. A few more minutes went by and Tommy looked up from his flower beds to glance at his watch.

* _10:31. How has it only been 4 minutes? Ok Tommy. Five more minutes and then you can shoot her a text. Just to check in.*_

Less than two minutes later he heard his jeep pulling down the gravel driveway. He watched Kim park it and get out. She shut the door and turned to face him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Kim. What did they say?"

She couldn't hold it back any longer. Her face broke out into a grin and she took off running to Tommy. "I got the job!" she yelled jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and brought her face to his, kissing all his anxiety and nerves away.

"There's only one thing left to say then."

"What's that?"

"Welcome home Beautiful."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"That's the last box." Tommy huffed setting down the box labeled kitchen junk.

"I hired movers for a reason Tommy. You know, so they could do the moving and we could sit back and watch?"

"I just felt so bad watching them carry your million boxes of clothes in. I had to help."

"I don't have that many clothes!"

"It's like having an entire mall in your wardrobe Kim. Nobody should own this much. You know all of this isn't going to fit in your closet right?"

"Luckily for me there's a second closet in the other bedroom."

"Or you could just cancel this lease and stay with me."

It had been three weeks since Reefside had offered her the job as their new elementary music teacher. In that time Kim had gone back to Boston, terminated her lease, and found a new apartment in Reefside; much to Tommy's dismay since he wanted her to move right into his house.

"Tommy we've talked about this. We've been back together less than a month. I love you, but we still need some time. It's still new and we're still learning. There's so much about you I don't know yet. Do you leave dirty dishes in the sink over night? Do you leave the toilet seat up? Will I find your wet towel on the bathroom floor or hung up? Do you need a cup of coffee before you're approachable in the morning? And how do you take that coffee? There's so much left to learn about each other. I don't want to jump in to living together and get overwhelmed and mess this up. I only signed a 6 month lease. Assuming things stay good, which they better, we can revisit the idea of living together then."

Tommy reached for Kim, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his own. "Can you blame me for wanting you with me all the time? Those three days you stayed with me were the best days I've had in I don't even know how long. I want to make every day as good as those were."

"We'll get there babe. Just in the right time."

"I know you're right. But to put this on the record: I do not leave dishes in the sink unless something is stuck on and needs to soak; I always put the toilet seat down; I hang my towel over the shower curtain rod so it doesn't mildew; I do drink a cup of coffee in the morning but it is not vital before interacting. Especially if it was interacting with you."

"Duly noted. Now kiss me and help me unpack."

"Yes ma'am."

A little bit of time has passed and the group was gathered at Tommy's for a Fourth of July celebration. Billy was still on Aquitar and Zack was in New York dancing in the Broadway production of The Lion King, but everybody else had come in for the party. Tanya, Kat, and Kira were on the porch swing talking about the baby coming. Tommy, Jason, and Rocky were standing around the grill debating who the better grill master is. Adam, Trent, Connor, Justin, and Ethan were in the middle of the yard kicking the soccer ball around while Kim, Trini, and Aisha sat around a patio table sharing gossip from back home.

"You know," started Trini, "I heard Angela was thinking about taking a trip out to New York."

"Angela from high school Angela?" asked Aisha.

"The very same."

"Does she know that Zack is out there now?"

"I think they're in contact. I ran into her at the post office last week and she had a letter addressed to New York City."

"I think that would be wonderful!" said Kim. "Zack was crazy about her in school but with all the Rita and Zedd mess it just never worked out. He couldn't tell her why he kept running out on dates or disappeared all the time. She thought he was just playing her and quit talking to him. By the time he left for the peace conference she wouldn't give him the time of day."

"Maybe this can finally be their time."

"I really hope so."

"Hey Kim?!"

"Yeah Tommy?"

"Can you get the meats out of the fridge? I think we're ready to start grilling."

"Sure. You girls want to help me? I have a few trays to bring out."

Both girls agreed and they made their way into Tommy's house. Kim went to the fridge and started pulling out platters.

"Wow. Tommy is really going all out for this cook out isn't he?" asked Aisha looking at the trays with chicken, hot dogs, and hamburgers all pulled out.

"You should have seen him last night trying to make sure everything was perfect for today. He was going nonstop putting all of this together. I finally got him to come to bed around midnight."

Trini and Aisha's eyes met and both turned to stare at Kim.

"So how's that going anyway?"

"It's really good. Like really, really good. Our relationship just seems to have picked up where we left off. But not at the same time. It's weird but it works. That doesn't make any sense does it?"

"No I think it does. It's perfectly you two."

"Now I'm just waiting for the day when he can retire the spandex for good. Hopefully when he finishes this tour, so to speak, it'll be his last. Being in the action is one thing but being on the side is horrible. I hate not being out there with him and the kids. It's nerve-wracking."

"What do you do when he's out in the field?"

"I come here and sit in the basement with Hayley. She pulls it up on the monitors and we watch for any way we can help. Not like I can do anything really anyway."

Trini reached out and placed her hand on top of Kim's. "I know that you just being here when he comes back is helping more than you could realize."

"She's right Kim. You know when you got back from fighting and you curled up with Tommy on the couch everything was instantly better. You're giving him that comfort."

"I hope so. Let's get these plates out though. Before Tommy sends Rocky in here on us. You know that boy and his food."

"Who are you telling girl?! Try dating that man!"

Trini and Kim laughed at Aisha and they brought the food outside.

"About time ladies! I'm withering away over here! I thought I was going to have to come in there and drag you out."

The three girls just looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Oh Rocky. We would never let you starve to death."

Trini and Aisha passed their trays off to Rocky and Jason while Kim took hers to Tommy. "Here you go love."

"Thank you beautiful."

"You're welcome." She leaned up to place a light kiss on his lips. "I'm going to go in and get the rest of the stuff out."

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you Kimberly."

"I love you too Tommy."

Tommy watched Kim walk back in the house dreaming of the day when this was their home and they did these kinds of things regularly. He had never felt so domesticated in his life and he never wanted it to end.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Adam walking up to the grill.

"The day I make her mine permanently."

"There's one thing you should probably do first man."

"What is that?"

"Tell your parents that you're back together."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: If I say I'm sorry will you all forgive me for taking so long to update? I'm so so so so sorry! But I won't keep you. Here's chapter 12!

"Next time we let someone else host the cookout. That was the last trash bag." Tommy huffed plopping down on the couch. Kimberly made her way into the living room from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"And that was the last of the dirty dishes." Kim settled herself on Tommy's lap wrapping her arms around his neck. His own arms immediately went to rest loosely on her waist.

"You know you didn't have to stay and help clean up right? I could have gotten it."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you to clean up this mess on your own? Of course I'm going to stay and help you. It was fun though."

"It was very fun. I love having everyone here. I love having you here."

"I love being here with you." Kim let her eyes linger on Tommy's before closing them. She moved one hand to the back of his neck and the other to rest on the side of his face. Knowing what was coming Tommy closed his and met her lips half way.

What started off sweet and innocent quickly changed. Kimberly's hand tightened up into his hair, tugging slightly. His hands gripped her waist tightly pulling her as close to him as he could. Kim sensed his want and moved one leg leaving her straddling him. The passion steadily grew. Kim shifted to try and get closer, unconsciously grinding onto Tommy. He pulled his mouth away from hers and moved to the side of her neck.

"Tommy!" Kim let out in a quiet gasp. His hands moved down to rest on her rear. Her hands moved to Tommy's chest, fingering the buttons on his shirt.

"Kim, baby, there are two options here. We have to stop now, or I'm not going to be able to stop. I don't want to rush you or pressure you so I need you to make this decision."

She'll never understand how this amazing man was all hers. There was no hesitation when she looked at him and said, "Tommy, take me to bed."

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Tommy and Kim were lying in bed basking in each other's company. Both of them were completely relaxed and content with nothing but a sheet covering them.

"As much as I loved that, and believe me I did, I'm kind of glad it happened now and not earlier."

"Kim moved her head off his chest to look at him. "Strange comment, but ok. Why are you glad?"

"I can't begin to tell you how badly I wanted this back in high school. It's all I thought about, and it wasn't just because of teenage hormones. Every time we were alone in one of our rooms it was torture trying to keep myself under control. You wore those dresses and little shirts that showed your stomach. I wanted to make you feel how much I loved you instead of just telling you."

"Oh Tommy…"

"But I'm glad I didn't. The love I had for you then has just grown and manifested into the love we just made. Making love to you now is like nothing I could have ever imagined. And it wouldn't have been the same if I had acted on my typical teenage urges."

Kim had no words so she just reached up and showed him how she felt with her kiss. "I love you so much Tommy. More than I thought was possible in the short time we've been back together."

"I love you too Kim. These six weeks has been enough to make me look forward to the future and whatever it holds."

Kim's cell phone interrupted the tender moment with its harsh ringing. She rolled over and fumbled looking for her pants that held her phone in the back pocket.

"Got it! Hello? Oh hi mom! Not a lot. Sitting here talking to Tommy." She pulled the phone away from her ear. "Mom says hi. He said hi mom. Yeah we're doing good. We had the gang over for a cook out today. Cleaning up took forever. Did Pierre light anything on fire this year? At least the mailbox is still standing. No, I'm just going to stay here tonight. It's late already and I don't feel like driving back to my apartment. Happy Fourth to you too mom. Love you. Ok. Bye."

She put her phone on the nightstand next to her and settled back against the pillows.

"So," began Tommy nervously, "did they have a good holiday?"

"Yeah they did. Pierre has a real liking for fireworks. Last year he blew up the mailbox, still haven't figured out how that happened. Mom regulated what went into the shopping cart this year though. So no accidents. This time anyway."

"That's good….what did she say when you told her about us?"

"That we were dating again?"

"Yeah. Was she ok with it?"

"She thought I was dumb breaking up with you to begin with. She loves you. Plus you put up with my shopping habits so she said hold on to you and never let you go."

"She's got a point."

"What about your mom?"

"My mom?!"

"Yeah. What did you mom think?"

"Oh. Well, um. I haven't really mentioned it to her yet."

"You haven't told her?"

"Not yet."

"Tommy! Why have you not told her?"

"I don't know Kim! She saw how upset I was when we broke up. She knows the hell I went through. I haven't figured out how to tell her we were friends again let alone back together."

"Do you want to tell her?"

"What does mean?"

"It means the second we decided to try again all I could think about was telling the people I love that and sharing my happiness with them. And I don't understand how you didn't feel the same way."

"Of course I wanted to. I still want to. I just don't know how."

Kim got out of bed and started putting her clothes back on. "It's really easy Tommy. You say 'Mom, I know this may be a little shock, but I'm still in love with Kim and we're going to try again.' I'm over here imaging years into the future with us married and kids and you can't even tell your parents we're dating!" She grabbed her sandals and slipped her feet into them. Seeing this Tommy got up and grabbed the pair of sweat pants he keeps by the bed.

"Kim, come on. What are you doing? I'll tell my mom first thing in the morning ok?"

She opened the door and went down the stairs. "I don't want you to tell her to make me happy. I want you to tell her because you want to. Because you love me and want to be with me and you want her to know that." She grabbed her keys and headed to the door. "I'm going home. I'll see you later."

Tommy couldn't get a single word out before the door slammed shut.

 _*Way to go Oliver. You screwed up this time.*_


End file.
